The Sexcapades of Edward and Bella
by SamsLovelySummerGirl
Summary: Bella and Edward have become very comfortable with their activities between the sheets. So comfortable, in fact, that one of them has considered the idea of trying something new...E/B AU/AH Series of One-shots.
1. Theaters Can Be Fun

_So...This is my first completed Lemon AND my first completed story, but I'm DEFINETELY no stranger to writing, so...Enjoy, I guess! ;D_

**Theaters Can Be Fun**

**Be ready in 30.**

**Wear a dress ;) - E**

I stared at the text disbelievingly. _A __**dress**__? Why would he want me to wear a __**dress**__? _The strange request wasn't what unnerved me. The winking smiley face could only mean one thing...Edward was up to something.

Edward Cullen had been my boyfriend for more than three years now. We met in our freshmen year when we were made partners by Mr. Banner in Biology class. Needless to say, Edward quickly became my everything. Even though he was my first. First kiss, first date, first love...first lov_er. _The only one I wasn't looking forward to was my first heartbreak, which Edward assured me he would never cause if he had any say on the matter.

The only dress I owned was midnight blue and didn't even reach my knees. Alice, Edward's older sister and my best friend, had bought it for me against my will on my eighteenth birthday. _She _described it as one of the many _'ensembles' _that would look absolutely stunning on my figure, which she insisted I show off more often.

I sighed angrily, losing all hope of taming the dark brown rat's nest I called my hair. I decided to just leave it down. Edward loved to run his elegant pianist fingers through it. I slipped into the dress quickly, though not without some difficulty. As soon as I finished, I heard a knock sound at the front door. I rushed downstairs as fast as I could in the heels Alice had forced me to accept. Remarkably, I managed not to fall flat on my face.

And there he stood, my personal Adonis; with his shockingly bright emerald eyes, lean but muscular physique, and his natural disarray of copper sex hair that looked even better after our love-making. His panty-dropping grin had me so distracted I hardly noticed he was wearing his favorite black button down with his casual dress pants to match. He lifted my hand to his perfect pink lips and kissed my fingers tenderly.

"Ready?" he murmured against my skin. I nodded, and gulped as he pressed kisses to my skin, following the vein at my wrist to the crease of my elbow.

His Volvo was parked in the driveway, where Charlie's cruiser would have been if he wasn't working the late shift at the station. Edward opened the car door for me and helped me inside, always the gentleman. He fastened my seat-belt for me with a wink when his hands skimmed my breasts. I felt a shiver run through me as my skin heated.

"Exactly where are we headed?" I asked when he joined me in the car. I hadn't forgotten my suspicions regarding our date tonight.

"A wonderful evening at the movie theater, my love," he replied, already speeding down my street.

I looked pointedly down at myself. "I think I might be a bit overdressed."

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous." His mischievous eyes flickered across my body approvingly, making certain areas where they lingered tingle pleasantly.

The drive to Port Angeles was comfortably quiet, except for the times Edward leaned over to ravish my neck as we waited for the stoplights, me having to breathe out his name to alert him that the light had changed to green. By the fifth time, I'd had enough.

"You know, we could just forget the movie and park so you could have your way with me," I nearly growled at him.

Edward laughed. "I wouldn't dream of violating you, Miss Swan."

"Be patient, I have special plans for tonight," when I scoffed at his remark. He winked and flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

I sulked childishly the rest of the way to the theater, while Edward watched me bemusedly from the corner of his eyes. I let myself out of his car before he had the chance to open my door for me. It probably would've made more of an impact if I hadn't stumbled. Damn Alice and her taste in shoes. Edward chuckling and helping to straighten myself did nothing for my mood.

I though maybe a subject change would help. And anyway, I could never stay mad at him. I was about to ask Edward what movie he brought us here to see, but when I turned to him I realized he was glaring at something. The boys in line to buy tickets were staring at me, even the ones with girls showing far more skin than I was. Maybe this outfit had some kind of magical powers?

I couldn't help but notice that Edward's entire body was stiff beside mine. He moved to position himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, possessively. It was a familiar habit of his. I'd gotten used to the fact that Edward was an extremely jealous boyfriend, so much that it was only laughable to me. Whenever we were around other men he made a point in making it clear exactly who it was I belonged to. Most of the times I found it endearing; and sometimes it was just downright frustrating.

This was not one of those times.

"Edward," I whispered to him. He unwillingly removed his infuriated gaze from the boys that had yet to lose interest in gawking at me.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not sounding apologetic at all, pulling me closer to him. I sighed contentedly, leaning into him.

"That shade of blue accentuates your skin beautifully," he murmured into my neck. I felt blood pool quickly under my skin as he sucked lightly on the soft skin behind my ear. That wasn't all he did; he started to nip at my jaw, and lay warm, open-mouthed kisses on my exposed collarbone.

"Edward," I muttered, rolling my shoulders and attempting to pry his hands off of my hips to get him to stop. I could've been grinding into him for all the good it did me. To say he was turning me on would have been the most extreme understatement of my life.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked shakily, trying to put his lips to some use...one that didn't involve arousing me to the breaking point.

"You'll see," he replied in that silky, velvet voice of his, not exactly diminishing the current predicament in my...nether regions.

"Edward," I warned.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise," he smirked, placing one last kiss in my hair.

A small squeak of surprise escaped my lips when Edward lifted me, holding me firmly against his chest. He allowed himself a short chuckle at my expense before moving forward to purchase the tickets.

Edward insisted we sit in the very back of the theater. Strange. We usually sat somewhere in the middle to get the perfect view, on the rare occasions that we did go out. I shrugged internally and decided to humor him, for now at least. He made sure I was situated before leaving to get me a snack. One Johnny Depp trivia question and an Invisilign commercial later, he returned with a box of Chocolate Covered Almonds and what I assumed was a Coke. He handed the candy to me and placed the drink in the holder, plopping into the seat next to mine and draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing to drink for you?" He shook his head, his cooper locks falling in front of his emerald eyes, and pressed his lips together, as if trying very hard to resist a smile.

"We can share," he smirked, pulling me from my seat and settling me in his lap; he'd shocked me, but I didn't mind the new accommodation.

The upcoming movie previews started as I struggled to open my candy. I heard a soft laugh above my ear.

"Allow me," Edward removed the box from my grasp and tore it easily. "Wouldn't want you to get a paper cut."

I glared as I snatched it back from him. _Am I so helpless I can't even handle simple packaging by myself_? I thought, shoving the chocolate into my mouth angrily. With my luck I'd probably end up choking on it. What would've been so bad about a little paper cut anyway?

"Can I have some?" I could hear the pout in his voice. _Why is it that I can NEVER resist this man?_

I flipped the hand resting on my leg to to pour a few pieces into it. I was surprised when he brushed it away and took my chin delicately between his fingers, pressing his soft lips against mine. I snapped out of my daze when I felt his tongue lightly exploring my mouth. I was sure I whimpered at the loss when he pulled away.

"Mmmm...Delicious," he purred deeply. My heart pounded furiously against my chest at his seductive tone. I didn't think the lingering taste of chocolate was what he found so appetizing.

"Edward," I gasped as he licked along the shell of my ear, and proceeded to slip his tongue inside of it.

He chuckled. "Relax, my love. Look around."

He was right; I hadn't noticed before. Nearly every male in the room had his lips on some part of his date's body. The theater practically reeked of teenage lust.

"Is that why you brought me here, to get me in the mood?" I questioned, shifting against him to look into his amused eyes.

He laughed as if I'd just shared with him the funniest joke in the world. "I don't need poorly made sex scenes to get _you _in the mood, Love."

It was then that I felt something - a very _hard _something - against my thigh. I smirked and wiggled against his erection deliberately. He groaned, pressing his lips to the arch of my throat. I moaned quietly as he palmed my breasts firmly, my nipples hardening through the thin fabric of my dress.

"You know," Edward murmured into the sensitive spot behind my ear, "I am _very _thirsty."

In a movement too quick for my eyes to catch in the dark, he had me alone in our seat, while he was kneeling on the floor in front of my legs. He shoved my dress over my hips impatiently.

"Edward..." I'd meant it as a reprimand about going so far in a public place, but it turned into a soft moan as he nipped at the sensitive skin near my center.

"No panties?" He groaned.

"I figured we'd be spending the night together," I nearly panted, "what with Charlie working the night-shift and all..." I trailed off. I did NOT want to think about my dad when Edward was..._ungh..._doing _that _to my flesh.

In another motion too fast for me, he pulled me towards him, my legs being held as far apart as they could go by his warm hands on the inside of my thighs. His mouth hovered an inch from where I wanted him most, his hot breath blowing into my soaking center.

"May I?" He licked his lips, causing me to whimper. "I'll take that as a yes," he rasped.

Next thing I knew, Edward had his face buried deeply in me. He obviously knew I was in no mood for teasing because he didn't hesitate in wrapping his lips around my sensitive bundle of nerves, his hands caressing and squeezing my thighs. He had me fisting his silky hair when he started lapping at my flowing juices.

_Almost...UNGH...there..._

Just a few more swipes of his talented tongue had my body exploding out of the tightly-bound coil in my lower stomach, my cry of pleasure muffled by his lips occupying mine, tasting myself on him.

He slumped into the seat beside me, that maddeningly sexy smirk on his self-satisfied face.

"I told you that you would enjoy it," he whispered huskily, watching my chest intently as it heaved from my heavy breaths.

"Edward, what - what was the point of all this?"

He laughed, stroking my hair lovingly. "Look at it this way, it's our first on our list of sexcapades."

_Review if you want me to make a series of one-shots out of these two horny teens!_


	2. Volvo's Are Fun Too

_So I wanted Edward to have a good time too, lol! I'm still not sure about making it a series so let me know! Okay, guys! Enjoy!_

**Volvo's Are Fun Too**

Edward was adamant about speeding back to the house. As in literally speeding; the speedometer was hitting 90.

"Edward, really. We can park and I'll -"

He shook his head tightly, his long pale fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

I blew out a breath at my lost cause. It really wasn't fair that he had to wait so long to be pleasured after he'd already gotten me off. A wicked idea crossed my mind. It was dangerous, but wasn't that the sort of thing he wanted?

I turned in my seat to face him, making sure to spread my legs.

"Edward," I whispered, carefully caressing his arm. "I'm wet for you again."

He let out a low groan. The dial was past 95 now.

"Edward, slow down."

"But Bella -"

I massaged him lightly through his pants. "Please, Edward?"

He hesitated before lifting his leg from the pedal until we were at 60.

_I didn't plan to do this, but he deserves it, _I thought, not able to resist inching down his zipper as I continued to rub him.

"Bella," he warned me quietly. I grinned when he bucked into my fingers.

I had to use both hands to slip his erection out of his clothes. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I was able to settle myself under his arm, my face directly in his lap.

The car swerved at my first slow lick. I sucked softly on his tip, glancing up to see Edward's chest heaving with his quick breaths. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could. He was openly panting now, spurring me on as I sucked him with a new fervor, massaging the part of him that didn't fit.

"Fuck, Bella," he cried, fisting my hair as he came in long salty spurts. I swallowed the fluid greedily, enjoying his taste.

I relaxed into the passenger seat, just now noticing that we were parked on the stretch of forest near the road.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella," Edward whispered, trying to catch his breath.

I giggled, leaning over to kiss his mouth. "I love you, too."

_Yes, I know it was too short but I still might make it into a series so give me some feedback and I'll get inspired! Okay, guys, 'til next time!_


	3. Pools Can Be Fun

_So, I really had the urge to write today...Mainly cuz my parents were gone and my brother wouldn't let me play the PS3 cuz he wanted to play Call Of Duty -cue eye roll-! Hope you enjoy this, cuz it took me hours to finish!_

**Pools Can Be Fun**

"Bella, you look gorgeous," Alice insisted, fluffing my hair with her fingers.

"I _look_ like a stick in a bikini," I said, staring at my reflection. "A bikini that's way too small to be comfortable."

She grinned at me. "Then, apparently my brother gets off on fucking sticks."

"Eeww," I cringed. "Alice, please! I couldn't sleep with him for a week the last time I started noticing the resemblances between you two!"

"Well, he IS my brother..."

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "Now stop complaining and get in the car." 

********

Edward met us at the pool after picking up Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

The water was completely clean, which wasn't surprising. Most of the year they kept a cover on the Port Angeles Public Pool, as it was too cold to swim. We were pretty early so the kids who were on summer vacation were probably still sleeping. Still, there were a few early-bird families splashing around in the shallow end.

Arms encircled my stomach and a firm body pressed into my backside.

"I've never seen someone who looked so -" Edward paused to nibble at my neck. "-edible."

"Are you ever NOT horny for me?" I'd meant it as a joke but it came out as curious.

"No," he replied easily, obviously not considering it a bad thing.

A shrill squeal caught my attention, and I looked to see Jasper tickling a delighted Alice. My self-esteem took a hit as I stared at her. Sure, she was the most petite woman on the planet; but the curves of her hips and those full breasts would drive any man to his knees.

Edward chuckled in my ear. "Should I warn my sister that you're checking her out?"

"What?" I exclaimed, my face now flaming hot. "I was not, you perv!"

"You were," he accused with a grin. "It's okay, Bella; I don't care. As long as you never admire Jasper like that..."

"I dunno, he's pretty cute," I teased. Edward smacked my ass in mock anger, making me yelp.

I disentangled myself from him and we slipped into the pool together.

"Aren't you getting in, Alice?" I called, seeing her lounging in a poolside chair.

"Summers For Women: Lesson 1: Pools are for tanning," she answered, straightening her sunglasses.

"Not if there's no sun," I whispered to Edward, causing both him and Jasper to laugh.

The boys started to fool around in the water, and I had nothing else to do but watch them. How a trip to the pool had turned into watching them wrestle in water I would never know. But Edward was happy and I was content with just seeing him smile.

Finally, when the pool was so crowded there wasn't much room for them to hit each other anymore, Edward swam over to me.

"You two are getting along well," I said, as he pulled me to him and held me close.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Jasper's cool. I'd make him my best friend if he wasn't screwing my sister."

"Aww," I complained, faking a whine. "So you're sticking with Emmett?"

"Hey," he reprimanded me lightly. "Easy on the bashing. I've known him since kindergarten."

"But _I'm_ the love of your life."

He considered this. "That's true, but I don't think I could ever choose between the two of you."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so Emmett gives you head too?"

His eyes widened at the thought. "Who needs friends anyway; right, love?"

"Right," I giggled when he nuzzled my neck.

I stopped giggling, however, when I felt his hand on my ass. "Edward, you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what, love?" He smirked, his fingers now tracing the edges of my bikini.

"Edward! We're in public."

"No one's watching us," he reasoned. "Besides -" He cupped my sex, rubbing me with the heel of his hand. "- do you really want me to stop?"

"I hate you so much right now," I muttered, trying not to whimper at his touches. "Please, Edward, can't we just go back to your car?"

He scoffed. "I'm no going to feel you up in the backseat of my car, Bella. What am I -"

"A horny teenage boy?" I retorted. "No, of course not!...Wait a minute...You are a -"

He used his lips to cut me off in the most effective way and he moved the thin fabric of my bottoms aside, lightly touching my flesh.

"You were saying?" he panted, breaking our heated kiss.

Oh, fuck it. "Edward, I need you, please," I moaned wantonly.

He suddenly shoved three of his long fingers into me, thrusting faster than I was breathing. He started to worry at my neck, licking and sucking, and I had to bite his shoulder to keep quiet.

While one of his hands fucked me and rubbed my clit, the other caressed me: squeezing, tickling, and even pinching my hard nipples under the water. I was rapidly approaching my orgasm, but the breaking point was when Edward forced his tongue into my mouth in time with the thrust of his fingers. I exploded violently onto his hand, nearly blacking out from the pleasure.

I rested my head on his strong chest, trying to even my breathing. My eyes were still closed, but I just knew the asshole was smirking when he said, "Well, that takes care of the second on our list."

_Well, I have good news. I have decided to turn it into a series xD Bad news is I don't know how often I can update cuz school always manages to keep me busy. But please take notice that reviews inspire me and make me want to write, alerts do too!_


	4. Restaurants Can Be Fun

_So...I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry! *cringes* Anyway, here's the next installment!_

**Restaurants Can Be Fun**

"Ladies first, my love." Edward held open the door for me, a complete gentleman.

The restaurant he'd picked for tonight was painted warm colors and was bathed in soft light, a place clearly for couples.

I was dumbfounded that Edward would want to spend his birthday lavishing me, but he insisted. I relented, because – having been his girlfriend for three years now – I knew that what Edward wants Edward gets.

He kissed me lightly for just a moment before approaching the hostess. She gave him the standard once-over before fluttering her eyelashes at him. It was good for her that I knew how much Edward loved me, or I would've smacked that flirty smile off her face.

"Cullen reservation," Edward had to repeat, already losing his patience.

The hostess snapped to attention quickly, "Oh, of course!" _Ditz. _She seemed upset when she looked back up at Edward. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, right this way."

She led us forward through the main dining area, despite my shocked expression.

"Dr. and Mrs.?" I whispered to Edward questioningly, even though I very much liked what the words implied.

He grinned at me, emerald eyes sparkling. "Just practicing, love," he replied, softly placing a kiss on my hair, his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

The urge to jokingly say we wouldn't last so long was on my tongue, but I held it back. That comment would hurt him and I didn't want to ruin his night for even one moment.

We took our seats across from each other in the secluded booth Edward had asked for specifically. A blonde waitress, with what had to be breast implants, arrived and handed only Edward a menu. She, too, tried to flirt with him, and I almost broke her nose when she touched his arm. He returned the menu quickly, ordering us both the steak before dismissing her, not having looked at her even once. He flashed me that crooked smile of his, the one that made me drip with arousal for him, and I smiled back.

"Steak, Edward?"

He nodded. "It's very filling, not to mention how good it tastes."

I gave him my big, brown, bedroom eyes that he loved so much, "But, Edward, that's not the meat I was planning on swallowing tonight."

He gulped noticeably, running a frustrated hand through his already up-right hair. I suppressed a giggle and blew him a quick kiss.

The bimbo of a waitress chose that moment to reappear with our food. To my great satisfaction, I was the one who had to send her away – because Edward, who she tried to direct all her attention to, was too busy stealing lustful glances at the cleavage my dress exposed.

"Problem, Edward?" I pushed my plate aside and leaned over to tickle his arm lightly with my fingernails – while giving him a better view of my breasts, as well.

"Fuck," he cursed, almost too loudly, practically drooling while he stared.

Our stomachs growled in unison, causing me to laugh and Edward to break out of his daze.

"Let's eat, okay?" I winked at him playfully.

I had already taken a bite of my medium rare steak when I realized I didn't have much of an appetite. Mmmm...Edward always looked so sexy when he was eating; his perfect lips, teeth, and tongue working together. Ungh, and that jaw!

It was a minute of staring at him before Edward noticed me watching him and gave me a wicked little smirk. It was five minutes of watching him before I realized that my expensive lace panties were absolutely drenched.

Seeing the god that is Edward through the lusty haze in front of my eyes must have severed my sanity; I found myself slipping my foot out of my heel and creeping it slowly across the floor, to gently stroke Edward's leg through his pants. He paused mid-chew, looking at me cautiously from under his lashes. I reached out further, rubbing his hard-on roughly with my toes. Any confusion on his face turned to tortured ecstasy as his eyes flitted shut.

A thought hit me suddenly, and I truly considered it. _Edward gets a kick out of doing it in public now, right? And it IS his birthday..._

Before even I realized what I was doing, I was on my knees under the table. Thank God, the tablecloth reached the floor or we would've been caught for sure.

"Bella," Edward whispered from somewhere above me, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you were into this kind of stuff now," I hissed back at him.

"Don't worry, baby. You just keep quiet and I'll focus on making you feel good," I assured him, palming him through his clothes.

"But - "

"Shhh!" I slowly unzipped his pants.

"Bella," he insisted.

I gave his swollen head a light lick before responding, "Just act natural, Edward! You don't wanna get thrown out before you cum in my mouth, do you?"

He made a strangled sound but didn't speak again.

I pressed soft kisses along his cock, taking my time to outline all the ridges and veins with my tongue. Edward's hands were fisted tightly against his thighs. I pecked his straining knuckles quickly, before slowly taking the pulsing tip of his manhood into my eager mouth. I applied the slightest bit of suction, and almost released him to laugh when Edward let out a muffled groan. I laved his entire length generously with my tongue.

"Bella, please," he choked out, his hand unclenching to lightly stroke my hair. I complied, finally filling my mouth and throat with him. I relished in the scent of him, musky and heady. He smelled like sex and it made my arousal start to drip onto the carpet.

I hollowed my cheeks while moving my head back and forth slowly, careful not to make a sound. Edward was already having a hard enough time with that, eliciting moans, grunts, and sighs. Any faster and he would be outright panting, and so far gone it wouldn't matter to him who noticed out tryst.

I ran my teeth lightly over the prominent veins on the underside of his cock. There was a thump as what I assumed was Edward's head hit the table.

"Bella, baby, please," he whispered, at the edge of his orgasm, "Oh god, baby, please."

I took his shaking hand from my head, bringing it to my chest. He groped my breasts, fumbling like the teenage boy he was, before exploding blissfully into my waiting mouth.

I tucked his now soft member into his pants before resurfacing from under the table.

I knew may hair was a mess and that my make-up was probably smudged, but the look Edward was giving me made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the cosmos.

"Third," he declared.

"Third," I agreed as we shared a sweet kiss.

_So, what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! Oh, and what would you guys think of a Bella/Alice chapter? I think femslash is super hot, but I kinda wanted to leave it out of this story cuz it's supposed to be just Edward and Bella, you know? Anyway, tell me what you think about this!_


End file.
